A Belated Confession
by BatBImagination
Summary: This will start out familiar to those who have seen the Disney BatB movie, but will get very different. Basically it's an alternate ending. What if Belle confessed her love just a few seconds too late? Rating changed to T based on what happens in Ch. 7
1. Explanations and a Choice

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts made their way to the West Wing balcony as quickly as they could after hearing the roar. They had heard their master roar hundreds of times, but this seemed agonized...like the owner of the roar was being tortured. Out of breath, they stopped just before reaching the balcony, not prepared for the scene before them.

Belle guided the Beast onto the floor of the balcony, a deep and bleeding wound was in his flank. The infliction of this wound, the staff surmised, must have been responsible for provoking the roar. Kneeling beside him, Belle ran her fingers through his mane.

"You..." The Beast struggled to speak. Quite frankly, he struggled to breathe. "You came back."

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them..." Belle embraced his large head as the consequences of the error she'd made earlier that evening sank in. "Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

The Beast thought the pain of being stabbed physically with a dagger couldn't be topped. But being emotionally stabbed in the heart with her words of self-blame was much worse. He wanted to ask her why she assigned responsibility to herself for what happened, but he was fading fast. He had only time to try to console her.

"Maybe...it's better...it's better this way." Unfortunately, his attempt at consolation didn't work.

"Don't talk like that! You'll be all right. We're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

But the horrible pain, the continued bleeding, and the ever-increasing struggle to stay conscious told the Beast otherwise. He brought a massive paw to her face, whether another attempt at consolation, or simply to feel her face and hair once more, or both, he did not know.

"At...at least...I got to see you...one last time."

Belle took his paw in her hands. She held it, even after it dropped from her face. The Beast's eyes rolled back, then closed. He exhaled what seemed his final breath as his head fell back to its side. Belle dropped his paw, which fell limply by his side. She was in shock at what had just happened.

"No...no! Please...please...please don't leave me!" She collapsed on his chest, sobbing.

Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth watched as the final rose petal fell to the table. They turned back sullenly to the hopeless scene on the balcony. Then they heard the words from Belle that all in the castle had waited ten years to hear.

"I love you."

Too bad the words that were longed for for ten years were about ten seconds too late. And not only had they lost the chance to become human again, but they also lost the master that they had stopped fearing in the recent months, and had actually grown quite fond of. Yes, while they didn't love him in the way that would break the spell, they still loved him.

Suddenly, a glow of light appeared next to Belle. The light dimmed, and hovering there was the enchantress.

"Beast..." Her voice was gentle. "Beast, wake up."

The Beast's eyes fluttered open, and he lifted his head weakly to look at Belle and the enchantress. Belle also looked up at the figure that hovered beside her. This wasn't exactly what the Beast wanted to see...or was it? Had she come to lift the curse, or to further torture him? He gave a moan, Belle figured it was pain, and there was pain of course, but the moan came from fear. What was going to happen next?

"Well Beast, I have some good news for you, and I have some bad news." The enchantress paused for a few seconds. "I hate to give you bad news in your current condition, but I'm afraid I have no choice. And while most prefer the bad news before the good, it would only make sense if I gave you the good news first. Are you ready?"

"Go...ahead." The Beast's head dropped to the floor, but he remained conscious.

"The good news is that you have fulfilled the requirements I issued ten years ago. You have learned to love another, and while you were not conscious to hear, she confessed her love for you."

The Beast managed a weak smile. He lifted his head, then a paw. His smile faded as he realized that it was still, well, a paw.

"And the bad news is..."

"Let me guess..." The Beast said, letting his paw fall back to his side, having studied it enough. "Not in time?"

"It was just seconds after the last petal of the rose hit the table." The enchantress said with a sympathetic nod. "I suppose you consider me evil for what I did."

"No...no." The Beast shook his head slightly. "I'm the one who was evil that night. And I doubt much would have changed had you not intervened."

"Beast?" The gentle voice of Belle entered his ears. "May I ask...what is she talking about? What happened?"

The Beast wasn't sure he was physically, or emotionally strong enough to relay the story. He felt like he could lose consciousness again at any moment.

"Tell her...go ahead and tell her." The enchantress said. "There is a reason for my visit, and I am keeping you conscious, and preventing you from losing any more strength for the time being, at least until that reason has been established. You're weak, but if you go slowly you will be able to get it out. Physically that is."

"Well..." The Beast took one of Belle's hands in one of his paws. Would she understand? Would she still love him? Either way, he owed her an explanation, and if he would be physically able to do it, he would just have to summon the emotional strength. "It is very painful...emotionally. Never have I told anyone, even when I had no remorse other than my own self-pity. Now I have loads of remorse, and not just for myself. So please, be patient with me."

Belle drew his paw close to her, holding it against her heart. Feeling its steady beat against his paw seemed to strengthen him somewhat, enough to summon some courage to continue. His deep blue eyes were filled with shame and guilt.

"Belle...ten years ago, it was Christmas night actually. I was...only eleven, but...my parents were long dead, and the servants were raising me. Well, not so much raising me, but...catering to my every whim. I was...horrible...selfish...spoiled...and I judged by appearances. I despised...everything ugly. And by ugly, I mean...everything...and...everyone that looked ugly. And I never had any...consequences for my callous actions." He took many pauses because of the physical pain from the battle, and the emotional pain from recounting the events. He squeezed his eyes shut, only opening them when he was sure that tears would not come forth. That was hard to get out, and that was the easy part of the story. It would only get harder from here. "Well...on Christmas night...in the middle of the celebration...my celebration...I wish I could say the staff...could celebrate too...but they were obligated to meet...my high demands...it...it was for my enjoyment...not theirs...and I regret that...I was so hard...so demanding. Anyway...there was a knock at the door...it was an old beggar woman. She asked for shelter for the night...with a rose offered as payment. She...well, the was ugly...a perfect example of what I hated. So I turned her away. She warned me not to judge by appearances...but to look for inner beauty...but...I...shut her out again. Suddenly...the doors opened...and she transformed into the enchantress you see beside you. I tried to apologize, but she had seen...that I had no...love in my heart. So she transformed me into a Beast...the staff into the objects that you've met...even the dog didn't escape the curse...he became the footstool. And the magnificent castle...well...it...became the...dark and gloomy place that has been...your home for the last several months. The only thing that could...break the curse...was for me to learn to love another...and earn her love in return...which I did tonight...but..." He couldn't go on. He knew Belle would feel guilty for not confessing her love sooner...she already felt guilty for not getting to the castle sooner to prevent Gaston's attack. But Belle was able to finish.

"But it had to happen before the last petal fell...? Oh Beast...I wish I'd known...I would have confessed my love sooner."

"Belle...do not blame yourself." The Beast said. "It wouldn't have been right for you to have been told. At...at best, you would have felt obligated. At worst, simply...as a tool. A thing that I...was using. And while I might have viewed it that way...when you first arrived...once I did learn to love...I no longer viewed it that way...I just couldn't. My love for you would not...allow me to use you...or make you feel obligated. So...please...don't blame yourself."

At this point, the enchantess spoke.

"There is something I can do. You would have died had I not intervened...and you cannot survive without my help...without what's currently keeping you alive now. You have a choice. Though it is too late to break the spell, and I can only give you an instant healing by breaking the spell, I can make it so that you will heal with time...with Belle's love and care. But you'll always be a Beast. Or, when I go I can take the power sustaining you, and you'll be dead within moments. You're choice."

This was hard on the Beast. Since Belle left, he lost his will to live, knowing what state he'd remain in for the rest of his life. That was why he never fought Gaston until Belle arrived. But now that Belle was back...well, if she loved him, and she obviously did, she wouldn't want him to die, and she obviously didn't. But then Belle spoke.

"I'm sure you don't want to stay alive with me...I was selfish in begging you not to leave...not to die. I'm sure you don't want to live with the one who caused Gaston to come after you."

This broke the Beast's heart. Why was she blaming herself?

"Belle...I do not want you blaming yourself for the attack." He said.

At this, Belle began to sob. If only he understood.

"Beast...the attack...it was all my fault. Totally my fault."

"Why do you say that?" The Beast whispered. "Why do you assign blame to yourself?"

"Beast..." Belle paused to compose herself. "When you let me go to find my father in the woods and tend to his illness, I took the mirror at your request." There were a few moments of silence as she realized some background was needed. "In the village where I'm from...the people think I'm odd for my love of books. They also think my father is crazy...insane. There was one guy there though. Everyone idolized him. Except me...I saw right through him. He judged by appearances, much like you once did. It was Gaston...the one who attacked you. He was obsessed with getting my nose out of my books, and obsessed with having me as his bride. The day I found my father at the castle, just hours before in fact, Gaston came to my home and...proposed marriage. Well, he was so full of himself, thinking he's such hot stuff, so sure that I would accept, that he had the whole village outside waiting. When I turned him down, and he had me backed against the door...I opened the door, trying to politely decline...and well, he was leaning against the door to corner me, and as I ducked out of the way he wound up in a mud puddle, just as the band, no doubt sure I was coming out with him, started playing 'here comes the bride'. Shortly after they were gone, Phillippe, our horse came home, but of course Papa wasn't with him. So I came searching for him, that's how I found the castle. Anyway, when I left with the mirror, I found my father and got him home. He soon woke up, and there was a knock at the door. It was the director of the insane asylum, coming for my father. The whole village was there, talking about how he was crazy, and talking about a Beast. He...he must have gone back to the village and told them that I was held captive by a Beast. Well Gaston...keep in mind he has a lot of influence in the village, and I believe orchestrated this whole thing to get to me, told me that he would have my father released...if...I agreed to marry him. I was so disgusted...without thinking I said I would never do that. They were haulting my father away. Again...without thinking, I ran back into the house and grabbed the mirror. I ran back out and showed you to them. I believe Gaston realized the way I talked about you, I was trying to alleviate the fears of the villagers by saying you were kind and gentle...my friend...I think he realized that you were a rival for my affections. He rallied the mob to storm the castle, saying how you would come into the village and eat the children. But that wasn't his real reason for wanting to kill you. He wanted you out of his way, so he could have me, now that his plan to have Papa committed flopped when I proved his sanity. I wanted to warn you...but they through Papa and I in the cellar, and it wasn't until..." She paused, realizing she shouldn't be betraying Chip by letting on that he has stowed away and come home with her. He was back at the castle now, and she didn't want him in any trouble. "It wasn't until we were able to escape, which took so long, once we did escape we mounted Phillippe and got here as fast as we could...all the villagers were gone but Gaston had you at the edge of the roof about to strike you with his club. Had I not shown them the mirror...this wouldn't have happened to you."

"Belle..." The Beast reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Gaston sounds much like I was...and much like what I would have become had the spell not been cast, had you not come into my life and changed me. While I wouldn't have minded that, now in retrospect I would not have wanted to become that. And it disgusts me...what he did to you. And your father. You don't deserve that. And you know, just as well as I do...that you would do anything to keep him from being locked up. I saw that the day you arrived. You may have initially refused to go along with his plan, but had you not had that mirror, had not been able to prove your father's sanity, you would have caved. You would have agreed to marry him, though your heart was not with him and he did not truly love you. If he loved you...he wouldn't have done this to you. He would have respected your wishes. But he didn't love you, and you would have submitted yourself as his pris...as his wife...well yes, as his prisoner, for your father's freedom. Am I not correct?"

Belle nodded, for she knew he was right.

"Belle...I released you tonight...told you you were no longer my prisoner. In truth, you haven't been my prisoner for...a long time. Several weeks at least. I was wrong to take you...your father originally...hostage. Neither of you deserve to be held hostage. In a castle by a Beast...in an insane asylum...or as the wife of someone who does not love and respect you. If it takes me being wounded...even killed...to keep you two free...then so be it. If I ever found out that you were held captive by the likes of Gaston...by one who does not love you, in order to keep your father free...well I don't know what I'd do. I'm pretty sure I'd either come after him which would have led to a fight anyway...or...or I'd perhaps throw myself off the highest point of the castle roof. Do not blame yourself for what happened to me. I love you too much for you to be forced to marry someone you do not love...or for your father to be committed to the asylum."

"So..." Belle leaned close to him, embracing his head. "You...forgive me?"

"Belle, if you had done anything wrong, of course I would forgive you. But you did nothing to require forgiveness. I'm the one who has done wrong, and should be asking for forgiveness. And...I owe your father...and you...an apology."

He then spoke to the enchantress. While just a short time ago he wanted to die because of his fate, he knew Belle would be terribly hurt by his passing. And he also knew he couldn't give Maurice the apology he said he owed, if he was dead.

"Madame...I choose life, please."

"Okay, it's a deal. On the condition that Belle nurses you back to health. I'm making it so that you can survive your otherwise fatal wound...as long as she tends to you, and makes sure you get the care you need, however long it may take."

And with that, the enchantress disappeared.


	2. A Suitable Place To Rest

***Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. I am just borrowing them for non-profit fanfiction. Rightful credit goes to Disney.***

"Maybe..." The Beast was really having trouble speaking now. While the enchantress gave him strength enough to say what needed to be said, he did overexert himself a bit. "I...should have...chosen...differently."

"Beast!" Belle was shocked at this. "Why...how could you say such a thing?"

"I said before...you shouldn't feel...obligated. She...said...you'd...have to help...me...in order for...me...to...survive this."

"I would have tried to nurse you back to health either way!" Belle was near tears thinking that he thought his choice was any kind of pressure. "Had she never come, had there remained any sign of life, I would have tried, even if I would have failed! I love you! I would never just let you die without trying to help! I could never do that! Of course I don't feel pressured by your choice."

The Beast managed a weak smile.

"Now, we have to get you inside." Belle said. "Out here in the rain is no place for you to recover." She looked into the West Wing. It was dirty, dusty. The stench from the carcasses he'd once hunted and dragged in was overwhelming. Bugs were everywhere. "And neither, I'm sorry to say, is your room."

"Belle...there is no way I can get further than my room." The Beast said weakly. "It...will...have...to do."

"Oh but it's just asking for your wound to get infected...frankly it's in no condition for you to be when healthy. Wait! I have an idea." Belle turned to Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts. "My father rode back with me. He dismounted before Philippe and I burst through the main doors. Perhaps Philippe is still inside...I tied him up in the entrance hall. I hope Papa came in as well. Please go find my father and ask him to lead Philippe up here. The halls and staircase are plenty wide enough. If we can get Philippe to carry him down, we can find a more suitable location for him to recuperate."

As the staff did as Belle asked, she turned back to the Beast.

"You just relax. Don't try to talk. Just lay here and rest. You'll need all your strength to get on Philippe." She sat beside him, cradling him in her arms and waiting.

The servants made their way to the entrance hall as quickly as they could. There was Philippe, tied near the door, and next to him was Maurice.

"Monsieur!" Lumiere was the first to speak. "Your daughter has requested that you bring the horse to her. We'll show you where. The master is badly hurt from the attack...he could die, but there seems to be a chance. But no way out on the balcony in the rain, and Belle doesn't deem his room suitable either. But there's no way he can go far of his own accord...she asks that you bring the horse up to help her move the master."

Maurice untied Philippe and began to lead him.

"Okay, lead the way." He paused, then said something, a little nervously. "By the way...my daughter tells me that your master has...changed, since the time I met him. If I may ask...is that true? Am I...safe here?"

"Oh it's true my dear." Mrs. Potts said. "You were blessed to have a daughter like Belle. Such a gentle soul. She brought about a huge change in the master. He really is very kind now, and I know what he did to you hurts him terribly. Belle seemed to reach him, to find the soul lurking within when no one else could."

And with that, they got on their way. Within a few minutes, they reached the West Wing balcony and Maurice brought him to a stop beside the Beast. Belle immediately stood up.

"Thank you, Papa. Now, I've thought, I think my room would be a good place for him to recover." She looked down at the three servants. "Would you mind getting some blankets and pillows and meeting us there? Perhaps a mattress, or another bed, if possible. If not, if you could just get enough blankets to make a nice little bed for him, and also to cover him, that would be good. And some hot water to wash out the wound, and bandages. Please?"

The objects set off to do as Belle requested. Belle knelt back down and spoke gently.

"Beast? I'm going to have to help you get on Philippe. We'll go slow and easy, okay?" She looked up to her father. "Papa, please hold Philippe steady."

With that, she took hold of the Beast's shoulders and brought him up to a sitting position. He grunted, groaned, and gasped at the pain that shot through him at this movement.

"I'm sorry." Belle whispered. "This next part won't be any easier, and will probably be worse." She got behind him, grabbing his arms from behind. It was then she saw the arrow wound on his right shoulder. While not as severe as the wound from the dagger, this would definitely made what she was going to ask him to do quite excruciating. "Oh. Oh dear. Your shoulder...it looks...it looks like he may have shot you with an arrow." The Beast nodded. Belle tried to think of how this could be remedied. Looking at the left shoulder, Belle found that fine. "Papa, could you take Philippe over to his left side? Stop so he can easily take Philippe's mane in his left paw. After Maurice did this, Belle continued. "Okay, Beast, reach up with your left paw and grab his mane. I did this so you wouldn't have to do this with your right paw and arm and put so much strain on that shoulder. Already getting you standing is going to be quite painful, I'm sure." Once the Beast did this, she continued. "Now, I'll help you. Just hold onto the mane, and lean on Philippe as you rise to steady you."

"Belle..." The Beast looked concerned. "That will pull on the hair of his mane."

"You won't hurt him." Belle reassured him. And with that, the Beast slowly began to rise to his feet. Grunting, growling, gasping, groaning. It hurt. It really, really hurt. Belle helped steady him, and when he was finally to his feet, Belle put his right forepaw on Philippe's mane, next to the left. She then took his left paw. "Okay, hold the mane with your right paw, but let go with your left. I'll place it." She placed his right paw so that the Beast held onto the front of Philippe's neck. Philippe began to spook, but Maurice managed to get him calmed down before the Beast lost his grip.

"Uh, Belle?" Maurice spoke up. "You're having him mount on Philippe's right side. This might be contributing to him spooking. Horses are generally only trained with left-sided mounts, and this is no doubt unusual for him. Not to mention...no offense sir...his rather unique passenger."

"I know." Belle said. "Please, just try to keep him as steady as you can. He had an arrow in his right shoulder. There's no way to get him up without pain, but to use his right arm for the standing part would have been more pain than is necessary, I'm afraid." The Beast was now on his rear paws, his forepaws in the positions Belle placed them, and his head resting on the back of Philippe's head. "Okay Beast, we need to get your left leg over. Your rear end will probably wind up sitting on his, rather than in the saddle. You can then lay your torso across the length of Philippe's back." With that, Belle helped him get his left leg over. More grunting, growling, groaning, and gasping ensued. The Beast tried not to roar from the pain. Once his left leg was over, Belle positioned him so that both hind feet were off the ground. "Okay, hold on. Keep your left paw around his neck and your right paw gripping his mane. Let me know if you feel you're going to fall off." She then went to the front and took the reins from Maurice. "I'll lead the way to my room. Papa, please walk beside Philippe's hip, and you, too, alert me if it seems he's going to fall off. I'm very worried about the staircase. There's another staircase going up to my room, too."

"He was quite nervous coming up the stairs." Maurice said, getting into position.

"I'm sure. It's just not a usual thing for a horse, is it?" Belle patted Philippe on the nose. "Now Philippe, I need you to stay calm. Remember how you helped get the Beast back to the castle after the wolf attack? You were such a good boy, and I need you to do it again. I know the stairs are scary for you, but we have to do this. Just stay calm, please."

Slowly, they made their way through the West Wing. Once to the staircase, Philippe began to spook, but Belle quickly got him under control. Very slowly, they made their way down the stairs. After what seemed like an eternity, they were walking straight again. Then the staircase to Belle's room, and it seemed like another eternity to get up that staircase. But finally, they made it into Belle's room.

The trio of servants had the requested items, and the coat rack had towels to dry the Beast off with. Gently, Belle helped the Beast to dismount Philippe, in much the same way she got him mounted, only in reverse. Once on his feet, and once he let go of Philippe, he fell to his knees with a groan. Belle aided him to lay down on the floor, then helped get his clothes off before starting to towel him dry.

"Any chance there are clean, dry clothes for him?" Belle looked to the servants.

"Well, his clothes are in the West Wing." Cogsworth said. "Since you didn't find that environment suitable, I'm not sure you'll find any clothes in there suitable."

"Probably not. Okay." Belle thought for a moment. "There seem to be enough blankets to keep him warm."

The coat rack offered to lead Philippe to the stable.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Maurice said. "You show the way, but I'll lead Philippe. He's nervous around stairs, and it can sometimes be tricky keeping him calm." So, the coat rack, Maurice, and Philippe headed out.

Now it was time to tend to the wounds. Belle soaked a cloth in hot water and rung it out.

"Beast, I know you've heard this before. But hold still...this might sting a little." The Beast braced himself as she held the cloth to his stab wound, gently cleaning it. She then did the same with the arrow wound. Once satisfied the wounds were clean, she bandaged both. "Okay, let's get you onto this pile of blankets. First we'll wrap you in this one." She took a large blanket, and, helping the Beast into a sitting position, she wrapped him with the blanket. Then she helped him to lay down on the pile of several blankets on the floor a few feet from her bed. She placed his head on the pillows brought with the blankets. Then she put two more blankets on top of him. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, well, considering." The Beast said. He was still in severe pain. "Um...Lumiere, when her father...gets back in...please show him to the room...next...next door...to this one."

"Oui, Master." Lumiere headed out the door, waiting for Maurice to return. The other servants excused themselves and followed, leaving Belle and the Beast alone.

"Mrs. Potts." Cogsworth said once they were outside the room. Stay right here, in case they need any help at all."

"Yes, I will do that." Mrs. Potts said.

Back in the room, Belle was kneeling next to the Beast, running her fingers through his mane.

"I won't leave you Beast. I know you're hurting and weak. Just hang in there okay? Try to get some sleep."

"Belle..." The exhausted Beast could only whisper. "Thank you. I love you." And with that, he fell into a deep sleep, with Belle remaining at his side.


	3. He Survived The Night

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. Rightful ownership belongs to Disney.*****

The next morning, sun pooled into Belle's room through the window. Belle found that she had fallen asleep. She hadn't bothered to go to her bed, she was still kneeling at the Beast's side, with her head resting on his chest. With a yawn, she lifted her head. She wondered what was going on, but as she became more alert, she knew exactly what was going on. She looked to make sure the Beast was still breathing. He was, and she breathed a sigh of relief that he had survived the first night.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Belle answered it and found the coat rack on the other side, with a mattress at his feet.

"We finally found a mattress for the master, Mademoiselle." He pushed the mattress in, and stopped when it lay beside the Beast.

"Why, thank you, monsieur." Belle said. "Would you help me get him onto it? We should be careful, so that we don't wake him." She took off the blankets covering him, and placed her hands around his chest, on the sides just under the shoulders. The coat rack took his rear paws. "Okay, on three, we'll lift him up, okay? One, too, three." They lifted him up and onto the mattress, and Belle covered him once more. "Thank you again, sir."

"You're welcome." The coat rack then seemed to remember something, dashed out of the room and seconds later, back in, carrying a white shirt, blue pants, and the Beast's blue cape. "An outfit for the master has been laundered." As Belle called out another word of thanks, the coat rack made his exit, leaving her once more alone with the Beast.

Alone, that is, except for the wardrobe, who was now coming to alertness.

"How is he this morning, Belle?" She asked.

"He's still sleeping." Belle's voice was quiet and gentle. "But breathing, thankfully. I'm glad our moving him onto the mattress did not wake him."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Belle opened it, and in hopped Mrs. Potts.

"How did he fair last night, my dear?"

"He made it through." Belle looked at the motherly teapot. "I just wish he didn't have to be going through this. I know he doesn't want me blaming myself for his injuries, but...oh Mrs. Potts. Gaston has always been a hunter, and it is said that no beast alive stands a chance against him. I should have known exactly what would happen when I proved the Beast's existence."

"Shhh, be as kind to yourself as you are to everyone else, love." Mrs. Potts gave Belle a warm smile. "With your father about to be committed, lest you marry that sorry excuse of a man, and your only hope of preventing either was the mirror, well you were put in quite a position. No one should face choices like that."

"I know." Belle's tone was sad. "There was definitely a beast in that fight, and I'm not talking about this one. I'm talking about the one you so appropriately called a sorry excuse of a man. Do you know what the first thing I saw when I got tot he West Wing balcony was?"

"What did you see, dear?" Mrs. Potts came a little closer.

"The Beast...the real man in that fight, was grabbing Gaston by the throat and hanging him over the side of the roof, about to let go. He was seconds from dropping him. I couldn't hear what was said, but it looked like Gaston, for the first time I'd ever seen it, was begging for his life to be spared." Belle looked down at the Beast's face, then back at Mrs. Potts. "I didn't see his face, but I have no doubt that, had I, I would have seen the anger in it that I feared when I first got here melt away into the compassion I now love him for. While ending it right there, even by killing him, might not have been unjustified, the Beast showed Gaston the mercy and humanity that was inside him, pulled him back and set him safely on the roof. He then pulled him close...I don't know what he said but I'm guessing he told Gaston to leave. He pushed him aside and climbed up to me. And...and that's when it happened. Gaston climbed up after, sneaking up with his dagger, and...oh if only I'd been paying attention to what was behind him. I was just so happy to be with him once more..."

"You're doing it again, dear." Mrs. Potts said. "Be kind to yourself. You only did the best you could last night, and that's all that can be expected of you."

"Belle?" Belle and Mrs. Potts faced the source of the weak voice. Neither had noticed that the Beast had awoken until this point.

"I'm right here." Belle took the Beast's paw in her hands. "You made it through the night. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, well, could...could be worse...I suppose." The Beast gave her a weak smile. Belle knew what that meant. It could be better, too, and she truly wished it was.

"Now that you're awake, I'll have breakfast brought up for the two of you." Mrs. Potts cast a concerned look to the Beast, then to Belle, and hopped out of the room.

"I...I don't...think...I can...eat." It was still painful for the Beast to breathe, making him feel like he was being stabbed all over again if he breathed more than a little bit at a time. "Not...yet...anyway..."

"It's okay." Belle said. "We'll need to get you eating soon, but if you're not able right now, it's okay. Right now rest is the most important thing for you."


	4. A Conversation

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. Credit goes to Disney.*****

The Beast made progress over the next several days. He was still quite debilitated, but he was now eating some, and able to sit up for short periods of time. He was able to take deeper breaths before pain shot through him, and then it wasn't as severe. He definitely was getting better. He still couldn't move around, so occasionally a bed pan had to be brought to him so he could take care of certain bodily functions.

Five days after the attack that nearly took his life, the Beast was sitting next to his mattress in Belle's room, Belle on a chair next to it. They had just finished the lunch that had been brought to them. Normally, the Beast would lay back down and rest, but there had been something he wanted to know for a few days. There was something he wanted to ask her, and now he thought maybe he had the strength to do it.

"Belle?" His voice was stronger. It was gentle, not gruff at all, but it wasn't the weak, struggling voice he recently spoke with. "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yes?" Belle placed her hand on his arm.

"I've been thinking...wondering something, it starts with something that happened when you first came to the castle." The Beast paused, thinking about how to proceed. "That first night, remember how I, well, tried to get you to come down to dinner, but you wouldn't? Well, when I finally gave up, I went to the West Wing and looked at you in the mirror. You were talking to the wardrobe. She said I wasn't so bad, if you got to know me. She asked you to give me a chance. But you said you wanted nothing to do with me. Do you remember that?"

Belle nodded. She remembered that night well.

"But you did give me a chance." The Beast took her hands in his paws. "And I thank you for that Belle. But...why? What made you give me a chance? Especially when I drove you away just a short time later?"

"Well..." Belle pondered this question for a moment. "You did save my life. And I couldn't leave you wounded in the snow."

"Yes, but after you got me back and tended to me...you not only stayed at the castle, instead of running away again, but, well, we started gradually coming together. Why did you let it happen? I separated you from your father, I drove you away. I was rude and selfish. I tried to contain it, but learning to get a handle on my temper was slow going."

"Well, that's true." Belle looked into his deep blue eyes. "And there were many times I wondered why I even tried. You would be almost kind for a time, and then something would happen and you'd revert back to the way you were. It got very discouraging sometimes." She allowed a moment of silence to fall between them. "I think the reason I gave you a chance was I found out when you saved me from the wolves, that there was something humane about you. It seemed there was a soul in there, beneath that temper, that wanted to come out. And the reason it got discouraging...I would try so hard to help draw that side of you out, the side of you that seemed to want to come out, we'd gain ground and then something set you off and we'd lose all that we gained."

"I'm glad you didn't give up." The Beast smiled at her. "You don't know how badly that side of me wanted to come out. But I'd pretty much lost all hope. Each setback made me feel more and more hopeless. But you were able to do what no one else seemed to be able to do. You changed me Belle."

"And you changed me." They were both silent for a few moments before Belle continued. "By the way...I'm also wondering something about that night. Why did you save me from the wolves?"

The Beast pondered this for a moment. It was difficult to find the words for it. Finally, he decided upon a response.

"Well, once I realized you were gone, I looked for you in the mirror. I found you, and heard wolves howling in the distance. So I just set down the mirror and got to you as fast as I could. I suppose it was mainly for selfish reasons...I guess I was still clinging on to some hope I had a chance, that you could be the one to set me free, but knew if the wolves got you, that would never happen."

"But I didn't set you free." Belle was fighting back tears now. "I was too late."

"Belle, you did set me free." The Beast drew her hands closer to him. "Perhaps not from the spell, but from the rage that held me captive. You set my staff free from it as well. Everyone was a prisoner in the castle, not just you. And it would have only gotten worse. The longer this went on, the worse I got. The more animalistic I became. Anything in me that even hinted at humanity was slipping away. Had your father been a few months, maybe a year or two at best, later in coming...I'm not sure you would have found him alive. He may have met the same fate as the animals in the woods I'd hunted. You set us free by bringing out what humanity I had left in me, and helping me to find more than I've ever had. And I am eternally grateful to you for that."

At this point, the Beast was once more very tired. He got himself back down on the mattress, with Belle's help, and she covered him up with the blankets. She thought about what she'd just said, and finally began to feel some peace with the situation. Perhaps she was too late to make him human in form, but she did succeed in making him human in nature. And that, she realized, was better than a change in appearance could ever hope to be.


	5. Apologies

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. I am borrowing them from Disney, who gets the credit.*****

_Author's Note: I'm adding some to the end of this chapter. _

Two days later, a couple hours after dinner, the Beast was sitting up. He was now able to sit for longer periods of time before having to lay back down. It wouldn't be long before standing could be attempted, perhaps another few days.

"Belle?" The expression on his face made it clear that what he wanted to talk about was serious, and a difficult topic for him. He took her hands in his paws before continuing. "I need to apologize to you. For...for the way I was. For taking you prisoner. For taking your father prisoner. For tearing the two of you from each other. It makes me sick every time I think of it. Belle...will you forgive me?"

"Will I?" Belle took her hands so that she could give him a hug, which he gently returned. "I already have Beast. A long time ago."

They remained in the embrace for what felt like several minutes. The Beast did not want this moment to end. He was so grateful to find one as kind and loving, and forgiving as Belle. Yet at the same time, he felt extremely unworthy of her love and forgiveness. And that was the easy part, for he had another apology to make. And he feared that the one to whom he owed it might not be so quick to forgive. Maurice had helped get him off the balcony, when he was near death and unable to render harm, but the Beast knew from Belle that the old man was growing more fearful, as the Beast grew stronger. It was rare that Belle left the Beast's side, she was able to do it a bit more now that he was not so close to death, but she had made a few visits to her father's room. He had told her that he was just having trouble wrapping his mind around how the Beast had become gentle. As they separated from the embrace, the Beast ran a paw through his mane and spoke. It was high time he did what needed to be done.

"Do you think your father will come in here? I'd like to apologize to him."

"I don't know, Beast." Belle looked into the Beast's sad eyes. "I know on some level he knows you've changed. He knows I would never say you had if you hadn't. He knows I'm not afraid of you. But emotionally, he's just not there. He's just fearful that you might turn on him again, fearful that he's not truly welcome here. The staff has offered to show him around, but he's too afraid to leave him room."

The Beast's heart sank at these words. What would make Belle's father feel unwelcome? Oh, that's right. The Beast had told him as much when he stormed into the room and found Maurice in his chair. The Beast blinked back tears, ashamed of who he used to be. Ashamed that it had left such an impact on an innocent man with not so many years remaining to his life. He desperately wanted to make amends, to let the father of the one he loved know that he was totally safe. Finally, through the lump in his throat, he managed to choke out a response.

"Of course he is welcome here Belle. I'm sorry I ever told him and made him feel differently. I was so different back then."

"I know you were." Belle's voice was gentle. "I'm sure he knows that in his head. But...well he's just so sensitive. The staff has been bringing him his meals since he's afraid to leave his room. He eats some, but not much, like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop because he's eating your food. His emotions just haven't caught up to what he knows in his head."

What? He was afraid to eat the Beast's food? This was horrible, and the Beast was growing more and more desperate to put things right with the old man, if it were possible.

"I...oh no..." That was it. The Beast could not hold the tears in any longer. Belle took his paw in her hands as his choked words came out between sobs. "Oh no...Belle...he doesn't...he doesn't deserve so much fear. He doesn't deserve...what I did to him. You don't know how badly I want to put it right...to apologize...to relieve the fear in him that I caused...I don't deserve to have him forgive me...or your forgiveness for that matter. I hope he does...but the most important thing right now...is that he isn't living in such fear. And I caused it...it's...all...my...fault! And there's probably no repairing the damage...all because...of...me."

"Shhhh..." Belle was worried about the Beast she's come to love. It was obviously just eating him inside, what his actions had done to her father. If she had any doubt about his inner humanity, all doubt was removed at this moment. "When you're ready, I'll go get him. I don't think it's hopeless. When he sees that you are truly human inside, I think that will help tremendously. Just let me know when you're ready."

After several minutes, the Beast had managed to compose himself. He finally gave Belle a nod, and spoke in as steady of a voice as possible.

"I'm ready. Go ahead and get him...if he'll come. Please, do not imply any compulsion on my part."

"I won't." Belle squeezed his paw and exited the room.

A few minutes later, she returned, and behind her, in walked Maurice very tentatively. Belle led him close to where the Beast was, and they both sat on the floor. Maurice looked into the Beast's eyes, but suddenly looked away. He had a flashback of his first meeting with the Beast. He remembered being certain he was about to end up the Beast's dinner that night.

"Papa, you can go ahead and look at him." At Belle's words, Maurice visibly winced.

"Oh no." He said. "The last time I did that, he thought I'd come just to stare at him. I'm not about to make that mistake again."

"Monsieur...I..." The Beast's tone was very gentle. He was nauseous now. He knew this would be hard, but he was beginning to realize that it might be much, much harder than expected. "I was very different then. And I was the one in the wrong. I'm so sorry."

Maurice looked up, trying to look at the Beast, trying to trust, but he did not hold eye contact for even a second before looking away again.

The Beast was now desparate. His heart was breaking at the fear of this man. He had to figure out some way to ease his fear, the fear that the Beast himself had caused. Slowly, he reached a paw towards Maurice, and very gently placed it on the man's shoulder. At this, Maurice collapsed to the ground, shaking with fear. The Beast kept his paw in place, hoping that the gentleness of his touch would help. After all, he wasn't very gentle when he grabbed Maurice and threw him in the dungeon. Or when he dragged him out to the coach outside and threw him in to send him home. Perhaps if he proved that he truly was gentle, it might help.

"It is all right, sir." The Beast's words were barely above a whisper. "You need not be afraid. I hate who I was...what I did. I wish I could take it all back."

Maurice looked up, for a moment he stopped shaking, as if he was starting to relax. But that moment was short lived, as he began to shake again and looked down once more.

And then it happened. The Beast once more was reduced to tears. He hoped this wouldn't happen in front of Maurice, but it was indeed happening. He was sobbing right there. Maurice looked up once more, and again stopped shaking as the realization finally set in.

"You have changed." He was still fearful, but suddenly a lot less so. "You seem so...human inside."

"I now am who I always wanted to be. Your daughter showed me how." The Beast choked out. "Please be assured, you will no be harmed here. I won't hurt a fly. It kills me to hear you're afraid to leave your room...even to eat. You're just as welcome here...as Belle. Neither of you are prisoners here. I was wrong to ever consider you such. But both of you have a home here, if it is your wish. You have nothing to fear here, and I'm so sorry that you ever did."

Maurice was now overcome with emotions of his own, and soon he was sobbing along with the Beast. The Beast drew him in closer, and gently held the old man in both arms. He hoped he wasn't moving too fast, but he was just so desparate to make Maurice feel safe. Still sobbing himself, he spoke once more.

"I do not deserve for you to forgive me. But I hope someday you are able to."

Maurice suddenly realized that he truly had nothing to fear in the Beast. Between sobs, he responded.

"Of course I forgive you." He leaned into the Beat's embrace, both of them still sobbing, both still overwhelmed by emotions. At least for now, fear was not among them, and Maurice's body relaxed, despite being in the arms of the Beast. After about a half hour, both regained their composure. As they parted the embrace, the Beast spoke very gently.

"Can you look at me sir? I assure you, you will not offend me in doing so." Maurice looked up into the Beast's face. For the first time, the compassion that was written all over the Beast's features registered, and Maurice felt even more at ease. The Beast continued. "I love Belle very much, I have for some time. And therefore you as well. I'm sorry that I hurt either of you."

"And I'm sorry that I intruded."

The Beast shook his head at the man's words.

"Not a problem. I don't think either of us thought it a good thing at the time, but had you not come here, Belle wouldn't have found you here. And while I'm sorry that both of you were hurt in the beginning, she changed my life and the lives of my staff for the better. So I'm glad you found the castle."

The room fell silent for some time. Finally, Maurice stood up and spoke.

"Well, it's getting late." He went over and hugged his daughter. "If you two don't mind, I think I'll retire for the night."

"Good night Papa." Belle said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, and please, don't be afraid to explore, or to eat." The Beast gave him a smile. "And if there is any way I can make you more comfortable, do not hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you." And with that, Maurice left the room.

Once alone, Belle and the Beast looked into each others' eyes.

"I just made a complete fool out of myself." The Beast said, embarrassed. "Bawling like that."

"Did you notice something though?" Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's when he truly saw your humanity. He needed to see it to be comfortable."

"When his body relaxed, it's like a burden was lifted from me." The Beast mused. "I knew at that moment we'd gotten somewhere."


	6. Tragedy Strikes

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. Credit goes to Disney.*****

It took the Beast some time to fully recover, but after two months had passed, the only thing that remained of the ordeal was the scar on his side from Gaston's dagger. He slept once more in the West Wing, which Belle and the servants got cleaned up, so it was no longer unhealthy to be in. While the spell was now permanent, the Beast found peace in the fact that at least Belle did love him, and she and her father chose to remain in the castle with him.

Little did he know that the peace would soon be shattered.

One night, as the Beast was in the West Wing, about to retire, Lumiere burst into his room.

"Master!" The Beast turned and looked down at the owner of the frantic voice. "Master! Master! Something happened! An intruder has come and carried Belle away by force! We tried to stop him...it all happened so fast sir!"

"Belle!" The Beast's voice held alarm. He looked at the mirror that the enchantress had found and returned, after Gaston had stolen it from Belle. He grabbed it quickly. "Show me what's happened to Belle, please!"

He could see the family resemblance in the man who had Belle. It had to be someone related to Gaston. They got to the village and the man dismounted his horse and roughly pulled her off. LeFou ran to meet them.

"You got her, huh Gustav?"

"Yep, I've got her." The man beamed, the same arrogance of Gaston showing in his face. "This...Beast whom she loves, who threw Gaston off his roof and actually bested him...he'll come tearing after her, and I'll be waiting. He won't get away alive this time. I'll avenge my brother's death, I came here when word got to me to do it. And while Gaston lost Belle, I'll have her for my wife. Once I learned of his death, I came to the village immediately, vowing to claim and take care of the prize that should have been his."

The Beast saw the look of horror on Belle's face. He placed the mirror down, growling with anger at what was happening. Once he composed himself, he spoke once more to Lumiere.

"I must go save her. She's not some 'prize' to be won. Don't they see that?" He looked down at the candelabra. "Please make sure the others are informed right away. I am going to the village."

"Uh, Master?" Lumiere said cautioningly. "You...did hear them say that that is their goal, right? We held off the mob of villagers when they stormed the castle, and it was only Gaston you dealt with. If you go, you'll be surrounded by the villagers, and vastly outnumbered. They'll have you dead in no time."

"But...Belle!" The Beast was not even making an attempt to hide the fear that he was seized by. "I need to rescue her. If this guy is anything like his brother was, well...I just can't let Belle be forced to be in that situation."

"I understand, Master." Lumiere tried to speak reassuringly. "But you must have a plan. You must be prepared and one step ahead of them. You won't do Belle any good if you run angrily right into their trap."

"You're...you're right." The Beast sighed. Then he thought of something else. "Her father...is he here? Did they take him too? Does he know?"

"They only took Belle, Master. I don't believe the gentleman is aware."

The Beast once again picked up the mirror.

"Show me Belle's father, please." As Maurice came into view, the Beast was relieved to see he was sleeping in his bed, and appeared unharmed. He put the mirror down. He ran his paw through his mane, deep in thought. "He's in his room, at least he's okay. Belle would not stand for harm coming to him. I'm not sure what to do about him. Tell him, or not? No. I can't. He'd panic."

"Master, he will find out." Lumiere responded. "News will travel fast in the castle. I feel for the old fellow, it will be traumatic, but far less so if he's told directly than hearing it by way of the grapevine. And as soon as possible."

"Oh, you're right." The Beast shook his head sadly. "I will go now. I hate to wake him, especially with this news. But it is better he finds out now, then later by accident."

With that, the Beast began to walk, with a heavy heart, toward Maurice's room. He wasn't sure how Belle's father would take this. The night he apologized, it was a breakthrough, and Maurice was for the most part fine around the Beast. But every once in a while, something would remind the old man of their first meeting, and he would be unable to help but be scared, even if only briefly. The Beast shook his head, silently praying that he would not be blamed for what happened, that this wouldn't cause Maurice to fear him. Reaching Maurice's door, he silently opened it and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, standing over the sleeping man for a monent. He just watched, reluctant to make the move that would wake him. Finally, he placed a large paw gently on Maurice's shoulder.

"Maurice." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I need you to wake up."

Maurice stirred, and his eyes opened. As he came to his senses, he gave a startled gasp as he realized who was standing over him. The Beast shook his head, his expression serious but sympathetic. He gently helped Maurice to a sitting position, and knelt on the floor beside the bed.

"Is everything all right, Beast?"

The Beast shook his head. He swallowed hard. He knew the aged man would be traumatized, and he worried, knowing his health could be frail at times. Suddenly, he stood up, then sat on the edge of the bed, and drew Maurice onto his lap, holding him in his arms, much as a father would console a young son, despite the fact that Maurice was old enough to be his father.

"Lumiere came into my room to alert me to an intruder." His blue eyes met the gaze of Maurice. "They tried to stop him, but-"

The Beast was interrupted by a cough, much like the coughing Maurice did in the dungeon, or the coughing he did in the woods while he and Belle were watching in the mirror. _Oh no_, the Beast thought. _He's getting sick again, and he's so frail when sick. This news isn't going to be good for his health. This is just not the time for him to be ill_.

"Are you okay?" Concern was all over the Beast's features.

"Ah, just a bit of a cough." But they both knew it wasn't 'just' a 'bit' of a cough. The Beast desperately wanted to tuck Maurice back into bed and let him rest. Rest would be the only thing helpful to Maurice's health. Yet, he knew that finding out by word of mouth would have a worse impact than learning first hand. Suddenly, a surge of guilt cut through the Beast like a knife. He had caused the elderly man great pain by separating him from Belle. And now he was about to inflict the same pain of separation with his news. For a moment he wasn't sure who would be hurt more by the information; Maurice for being the one to hear it, or the Beast for being the one to give it. The Beast took a deep breath and looked at a nearby wall.

"Belle is gone. She has been abducted." His words were slow and forced, as he fought to keep his voice steady. He looked down sadly at Maurice as he felt the man grow tense.

"Belle? Gone? Abducted?" Maurice went into a coughing fit for a moment, causing the Beast great concern. Once the coughing had eased, Maurice continued. "Tell me I did not hear you correctly. Please."

The Beast felt like his heart drop like a rock into his stomach. He swallowed hard and blinked, tears threatening to come. But he couldn't let them. Not now. He had to be strong for Maurice, and keep his strength while he could come up with a plan. He wanted badly to tell Maurice that he had in fact misheard, but he couldn't, because Maurice did hear him correctly. He silently prayed that this would not have too much of an impact on the old man, then shook his head.

"You heard correctly." He was about to try to reassure Belle's father that he would form a plan when he heard a voice at the door.

"Master?" The Beast looked to see Cogsworth entering. "Lumiere told me you came here to inform the gentleman of the, uh, situation. He said you were about to rush off after them, but he talked you out of it."

"Yes." The Beast nodded. "We looked in the mirror, it seems they took her as a trap to get me to do just that. I guess Gaston has a brother, I gather not local but did hear of Gaston's fall from the roof. He seems just as rotten as Gaston...there's a definite resemblance. I'm sure nobody from the village knows I nearly died, they just found the body. Anyway...this...brother came to avenge Gaston's death. He took Belle in order to get me to run into the village to save her, where I would be ambushed. He also said he'll then take Belle as his own wife, as he put it, claiming the 'prize' that should have gone to his brother. I really don't care about my own safety, but Lumiere pointed out I can't help Belle if they kill me."

"Very true, and I know. Lumiere filled me in." Cogsworth then held up a piece of paper. "So what you saw in the mirror, would explain what I just found on the floor near the main door."

The Beast took the note and read it. _I, Gustav, am taking Belle to Gaston's favorite haunt, the village tavern. If you want her, you'll have to come get her. You have two days, or she dies_. The Beast growled. He stood up and gently set Maurice down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Cogsworth, from what I saw in the mirror, I don't know if they truly plan to kill her in two days, but I can't take that chance. And even if she lives...I won't have her kept as someone's prize."

"Well, Lumiere is right...if you run into their trap you'll be of no help to Belle." Cogsworth said. "So what's your plan?"

"I don't have one yet. I had to tell her father before he found out through the grapevine." The Beast stood next to the Bed, thinking fast and hard. "Cogsworth, they're expecting me. They must be met with something they're not expecting. I want you to take as many of the staff as you need in the carriage and head to the village tavern. Much like the battle you had when they stormed the castle. But leave the young ones, and Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere. Take knives, and the suits of armor, and anyone else you think could be of service. You may not all fit in the carriage...the smallest staff should go in there, leaving only larger servants to walk. I want this orchestrated as peacefully as possible, with no one getting hurt if it can be avoided. But use whatever force is necessary. You're first goal should be to get Belle into the carriage as soon as possible, and send her back. Try to keep anyone from following. If the carriage must leave anybody behind, he is to return for you when Belle is back here safely. Hurry. Go. And have someone who stays here bring me the mirror."

"Yes, sir." Cogsworth started to leave, then turned back. "If someone does follow...?"

"You'll have to leave enough staff to deal with it. Just keep as many in the village as possible. I'll also deal with anyone who comes here. When Belle arrives back I want her sent here immediately. I'll be here guarding her father...I'll not have him kidnapped for his scheme of Gustav's as well as her."

The Beast watched as Cogsworth left to start fulfilling the orders. He then turned back to Maurice, who had coughed again while he and Cogsworth were talking. He gently put a paw on the man's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." His voice was gentle. "I know I caused you tremendous pain the day I took Belle away from you. And now I must cause it again with the news that she's separated from you once more." He sat next to Maurice and hugged him. "You should get back to sleep. You're sick, and I'm worried about you."

"Well, as for the pain, I know you love her now and are hurting too." Maurice said before coughing again. "And I don't think I can sleep. I think I'll watch the mirror with you."

The Beast was immediately sorry he'd asked for the mirror to be brought up. It probably wouldn't be the best thing for Maurice to be watching. Just then, Lumiere entered with the mirror.

"Here is the mirror, Master." He was holding it with both hands...er...candle holders. The Beast took it as he continued. "Cogsworth is holding a meeting with those he is taking now."

"Thank you Lumiere." The Beast looked down at the candelabra. "Please send Mrs. Potts up with some tea for Maurice. He has a cough, and I don't think this news is going to be beneficial to his health."

"Oui, Master." Lumiere quickly left the room.


	7. The Battle

*****Disclaimer: I do not own BatB or its characters. Disney owns all that.*****

Mrs. Potts and Chip soon arrived with some tea.

"Hello Master. Hello, Monsieur." She spoke in her usual kindly voice. "Lumiere told me to get some tea that would help with your cough. It works well, but I must warn you it's not the best tasting tea." She poured the tea into Chip, who hopped over. The Beast picked him up and handed him to Maurice.

"Thank you." Maurice took Chip and sipped the tea. He made a face before continuing, gulping it down as quickly as possible. "You're right, Mrs. Potts, thanks for the warning." He set Chip down on the bed, and Chip hopped down and back over to his mother.

"I'm sorry it doesn't taste any better." Mrs. Potts said. "But it should keep you from coughing until morning. You won't be kept awake by coughing, and can get the sleep you need."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be sleeping." The old man had worse worries than a cough, and no tea could relieve those worries. "Lumiere brought the mirror in, I think I'll join the Beast in watching what's going on."

"Oh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea, my dear." Mrs. Potts said.

"Mrs. Potts?" The Beast looked at the teapot. "Has Cogsworth left yet with his crew?"

"Yes sir. They were headed out the door when Lumiere came and got me. He said he expects to be to the village in a couple of hours."

"Okay, thank you." The Beast nodded toward Mrs. Potts. "If you wish to leave us, you may."

"Well, I'd be inclined to stay with you two." Mrs. Potts said. "But it's way past time for Chip to be in bed. Come along Chip, let's go. Off to the cupboard."

"Bye!" Chip called as he hopped after his mother out of the room.

The Beast turned to Maurice, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"They won't get to the village for a while. You really should try to get some sleep. And really, what they're going to do to get Belle...well I don't know what they're going to try to do to her. It's probably best if you don't watch."

"Now look here sir." Maurice said firmly. "You took my Belle away from me once with no way to even see her. I thought I'd lost her forever and would never even look at her. Now you're letting me know that she was taken from me again. At least this time you have the ability, and I would have thought the heart, to at least let me see her."

Ouch.

Guilt once more swept through the Beast. He had taken Belle away from her father. And now she was taken away again, and he did have the ability to see her and let Maurice see her. He thought for a moment.

"Okay." He finally said. "Perhaps it would do no harm to see her now...before the action starts. I still am not so sure it would help you to watch the battle, though." He picked up the mirror and looked into it for a moment before speaking. "Let us see Belle, please." The mirror glowed to life and Belle came into view. She was tied to a chair. Gustav was in a chair next to her, and there were other men in the tavern, talking. They were discussing how great it will be once the Beast arrives, and they can kill him, avenging Gaston's death.

"No one bests Gaston and gets away with it!" One of the villagers cried.

The Beast and Maurice watched. They couldn't see much, just Belle and Gustav.

"You can tell he's related to Gaston." Maurice said. "He wasn't in the village before that I've seen. He must have only come after hearing of Gaston's death."

The Beast nodded.

"Yes, that's what he told someone when I looked in the mirror before, when Lumiere first alerted me to what happened."

"I don't like that he has my daughter tied to that chair."

"I don't either." The Beast said. Anger began to well up in him, and his next words were growled out. "How dare he do that!"

"I see he shares more than just looks with Gaston." Maurice sighed.

"So it appears." The Beast set the mirror down on the nightstand, and the image faded. "Not much to see at this point, and just watching Belle sit there tied to a chair without being able to do anything is disturbing."

"Do you think Cogsworth and the others will be able to save her?"

"Well, when the village stormed the castle, they did manage to chase everyone except Gaston away." The Beast fell silent for a moment. "I imagine they can clear everyone except Gustav out of the tavern, then they'll outnumber Gustav. Someone can untie Belle and get her to safety while they hold him back. I'm guessing Cogsworth will come up with a similar plan, if the one he already has doesn't work. Which, if he follows my wishes, will include trying to get Belle out of there as close to immediately as possible."

"Hopefully it works. Hopefully they won't do anything to Belle."

"Oh they better not harm her." The Beast growled. "If they do I will go there myself, and they'll have to answer to me. I may be falling into their trap, but if Belle is...killed in all this...I won't care about my own life."

A couple hours later, the Beast picked up the mirror once more.

"They're probably getting there about now. Are you sure you want to watch what happens?"

Maurice nodded.

"Okay then. We'd like to see Belle again, please."

Indeed, the objects had gotten to the tavern. It seemed that they had just arrived there. Two of the suits of armor were running towards Belle while the other objects were holding off villagers. Unfortunately, two villagers managed to get to the suits of armor, forcing them to turn their attention away from Belle. Gustav took this opportunity to drag Belle, chair and all, into a back room of the tavern. Once in the back room, the battle could no longer be seen, but it could be heard. Gustav locked the door to the room and untied Belle.

"Well well well. I never knew inanimate objects could be alive. It seems your Beast was too much of a coward to come here himself."

"Obviously, the objects are not so inanimate." Belle spoke indignantly. "And as for-"

"Silence, woman!" Gustav grabbed the chair Belle was once tied to and struck her in the back of the head, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Belle!" The Beast's voice held alarm and he got up and repositioned himself so that Maurice could not see what was going on.

"Let me see." Maurice started to stand up, but the Beast put his paw up like a stop sign. Immediately, he was glad he did so.

Gustav now had Belle on the floor, on top of her. The Beast could tell exactly what he was doing. He thought for a minute, then decided that Maurice must know, even if seeing it would be bad.

"You shouldn't see what he's doing, but you should know." The Beast drew in a deep breath, deciding on how to put this in as delicate a manner as possible. "He knocked her out...I'm sure you saw that before I moved the mirror away. But now...he is...well, um...forcing himself on her unconscious body. As in doing to her what...couples do, though obviously not with her permission." He then silently prayed that Belle would live through this. He then once more spoke to the mirror. "Show me the battle."

In the main part of the tavern, the objects clearly had the upper hand. Within a few minutes, all villagers fled, leaving the objects in the tavern. Once all was quiet, Cogsworth spoke.

"Okay, now then. We have them out of the way." Looking around, he noticed Belle was no where to be seen. "So then, did someone get Belle out to the carriage to get her back to the castle?"

One of the suits of armor who had tried to rescue Belle spoke up.

"No sir. Myself and Claude tried to get to her, but two of the villagers jumped us. I'm guessing the man with Belle did something to her."

"Oh, just peachy!" Cogsworth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Suddenly, he heard noises from the back room. "Maybe he has her in there. You and Claude go in first, the rest of us will be behind you."

"Okay," The Beast said. "Now show me Belle again."

At this point, Gustav was putting Belle's clothes back on, having done his deed. She was still unconscious. The suits of armor, having found the door locked, broke it down. They saw Gustav finish dressing Belle, and jumped on top of him. As they were wrestling with Gustav, another suit of armor rushed in and picked up Belle, carrying her out.

"Put her in the carriage!" Cogsworth said. "I want the small objects, except for me, to go along as well. I want all suits of armor except for the ones dealing with the man to accompany the carriage, guarding the way."

Everyone did as they were told. The Beast asked to see Cogsworth. Cogsworth went into the back room, it was now him and the two suits of armor dealing with Gustav left. One suit had Gustav in a choke hold, and the other was restraining his legs. Finally, Gustav lost consciousness. Claude, who had him in the choke hold, still held on.

"Claude, are you trying to kill him?" Cogsworth asked. "He's unconscious now. He can't do anything."

"At least not until he wakes up." Claude replied. "I hate doing it. I really do. But if he lives he can come up with another plan. It's best to make sure he can never do anything again, and hope there are no more brothers we'll have to contend with."

"But the Master wants things done as peacefully as possible? What will he say?" Cogsworth said.

The Beast put the mirror down, allowing the image to fade. He shook his head. He did not want anyone killed, but he knew Claude was right. It was at least justified in this case, though he hated it. He picked up the mirror once more, requesting Gustav. The muscular man was now lying on the floor, Claude's finger on his neck, obviously looking for a pulse. Claude took his hand away and stood up.

"It's over." He said. "He can do no more damage."

"Well, we might as well head on back." Cogsworth said. "One of you carry me, okay?"

Claude picked up Cogsworth, and they headed back toward the castle.


	8. Bedside Vigil

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. Credit goes to Disney.*****

The carriage with Belle and most of the objects, along with the suits of armor that were walking outside, arrived before the other two suits of armor and Cogsworth. The Beast was watching in the mirror, and knew when they arrived. He turned to Lumiere and Mrs. Potts, who were with him.

"Lumiere, stay with Maurice. I'm glad he's finally fallen asleep. If he awakes let him know Belle is back. Mrs. Potts, please go to Belle's room next door and wait there. I'll go out and collect Belle and bring her up. I might have to carry her, if she is still unconscious."

"Oui, Master." Lumiere said, hopping onto the nightstand next to Maurice's bed.

"I'll be waiting." Mrs. Potts began hopping toward the door to go to Belle's room.

The Beast made his way on all fours as fast as his paws could carry him to meet the carriage out front. By this time, the door had been opened and he saw that Belle was indeed still unconscious. Without saying a word to his servants, he gently took Belle into his arms. Once he made sure he was not going to drop her, he turned to the staff.

"When Cogsworth gets back, inform him I would like to speak with him in Belle's room." With that, he made his way back to Belle's room. Once there, he gently placed her on her bed and covered her. He then turned to Mrs. Potts.

"Uh, Mrs. Potts?" He was a bit nervous about his request. "I need you to take a look at her...you know...where he violated her. To see if that area needs tending. I'll wait for you next door in her father's room."

"Oh, Master, I don't have hands." Mrs. Potts said. "If the area does need tending, well, you may need to do it."

"Uhhhh..." The Beast looked at the teapot quizzically. "I am a male, Mrs. Potts. And as much as I love her, and as human as I've become on the inside, I'm still a Beast in form. Me poking around down there would not be...appropriate."

"And I am a teapot in form." Mrs. Potts said. "Do teapots generally check out certain places on a human?"

"But you're female. Please, Mrs. Potts. I'll pull back the covers for you. But really, looking at it and tending to it if need be isn't something I should be doing."

"Very well, Master." Mrs. Potts waited for him to pull the covers off of Belle. "I'll come talk to you when I'm done."

The Beast went into Maurice's room. He sat in a chair near the bed and looked to Lumiere.

"Mrs. Potts is making sure...the area that Gustav...um...violated is okay."

"Ah, good to have a lady do that job, Master." Lumiere said.

"Yes, I thought so."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Potts entered the room.

"She'll be fine down there Master. You can tell something was done, but I don't think much needs to be done." She fell silent for a moment. "Master...because of what he did to her, you do realize she might not be the only one in that bed, right?"

"What do you mean?" The Beast asked, confused.

"Well, from what he did to her...there is a possibility that Belle may be with child."

"With...child?" The Beast sat there stunned. "Is she? Could you tell?"

"No, I couldn't tell Master." Mrs. Potts said. "That won't be known for several weeks. But you should know that it's possible."

The Beast's heart sank. He wondered how Belle would handle having a child by the man who did what he did to her. He was sure Belle would make a great mother, and he would treat the child as his own, but the emotional effect it would have on her...he sighed. Silently, he prayed she would not be too traumatized if she was in fact pregnant. Then he got up and went into her room. He knelt by the bed and cupped her face in his massive paws. It occurred to him that, with the blow to the back of her head that left her unconscious for these few hours, that she might not live. And that would be the worst case scenario.

"Belle..." He took her hands in his paws and sobbed out the words she had said to him as he succumbed to the injuries Gaston had inflicted. "Please...don't leave me...I love you..."

It wasn't long before the sound of the door opening came to his attention. He looked to see Cogsworth coming in.

"Has she awakened, Master?"

"No." The Beast said solemnly. "Not yet. I saw what happened in the mirror."

"So...I guess you saw what ultimately happened to Gustav?" Cogsworth was nervous that the Beast might be angry that they had gone so far.

"Yes." The Beast looked down at the clock. "I didn't want it to go that far, but I'm afraid it had to. If he'd go as far as he went with Belle...he'd go further. Hopefully no one else will do anything. Thank you, Cogsworth."

"Your welcome, Master." Cogsworth said. "Anything else I can do?"

"No, not now." The Beast said. "I think I'd like to be alone with Belle."

"Yes, sir." Cogsworth bowed to his master and then left the room.

The Beast looked once more at Belle. She had to get better. He couldn't bear the thought of giving her father any more bad news. He would sit by her as long as it took.


	9. She Awakens To The News

*****Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Beauty and the Beast or the characters therein. Disney does.*****

A cold wet feeling on the face was the first thing Belle became aware of. The Beast, having become quite concerned that she remained unconscious for two days without the faintest sign of coming around, sent for ice water and a cloth, hoping that might help to bring her around. And indeed it did.

But Belle moaned softly, fighting to remain unaware. For all she knew, she was still in the tavern, with Gustav, and she did not want to be conscious of that fact. But, inevitably, her senses gradually returned to her. Finally, she opened her eyes.

The Beast removed the cloth from her face when he heard the moan. Relief flooded him when he saw her open her eyes.

"Belle?" His voice was gentle, barely above a whisper.

"No...please...go away..." Belle still did not know she was back in the castle. "Let me go back to the castle...my home...and see the one I love...the Beast."

"Belle..." The Beast gently turned Belle's head his way with a massive paw so she would see him. "It's okay. You're home. I'm here."

"Beast...?" Belle looked skeptical for a moment, then a smile formed on her face as realization came to her. "Beast! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm so glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." Belle said. "A little confused though...how did I get back to the castle? And how long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days." The Beast answered her second question first. "You were unconscious for two days. Some of the staff went to rescue you."

"I'm so glad you didn't come after." Belle said. "They fully expected you...not the staff. It was a plan...to have you storm in to rescue me...they had it planned out and prepared to kill you straightaway, to avenge Gaston's death. It was Gaston's brother Gustav, who came from another town, that was behind it. He's the one who took me."

"I know. Once word came to me that you had been abducted, I looked in the mirror. I found out about the plan. I knew they wouldn't expect a bunch of live objects coming after you, so I sent them."

"Thank you Beast." Belle reached a hand up and stroked his mane. "I...I remember seeing the objects storm in...but that's all I remember. Were you by chance watching? Can you tell me what happened?"

That's all she remembered? She didn't remember being dragged into the back room and hit with the chair? The blow to the head must have affected her memory for a few moments prior to the blow.

"Someone went for you, to try to rescue you. You were tied to a chair. But he was intercepted, giving Gustav time to drag you into the back room and lock you in there while the villagers battled the staff. He then untied you from the chair and knocked you out with it. It's...probably a blessing you were knocked out...so wouldn't be aware of what happened next."

"Why? What happened next?"

The Beast sighed. He didn't want to tell her. But now he'd given just enough information that she knew something happened. Plus, if she conceived, she'd find out soon enough anyway. He took her hands in his paws.

"Well, while the villagers and castle servants battled in the main part of the tavern...Gustav...he violated you."

He hoped that would suffice as an explanation. Suddenly and without warning, tears sprang forth from his eyes and he choked out his next words.

"I'm so sorry Belle. I...I couldn't prevent it. I'm so sorry! I should have gone there myself!"

"Beast, you wouldn't have done me any good. They'd have killed you right away, and still had me." Belle tried to reassure him. "And why did you state the obvious? I know he violated me...kidnapping me, tying me to a chair, knocking me unconscious...he violated me three times."

"Four, Belle." The Beast said, somehow regaining his composure. "He violated you in a much worse way after knocking you out. He..." How was the Beast going to word this? _He raped you_, were words he could hardly bear to think, let alone say. Finally he decided the best way to proceed. "Belle...he violated your virginity...and Mrs. Potts said we'll know in several weeks if you are with child from it."

"What?" Belle pulled her hands away, threw off the covers, and sat up in the bed. She turned to face the Beast, letting her legs dangle over the edge. "He...oh no! I might be carrying his child? Oh Beast...I'm so sorry if that's the case...I'm so sorry I'll be doing that." And with that she began to sob.

The Beast moved from his chair, and sat next to her on the bed, and embraced her, holding her head to his chest.

"Belle, it is not your fault."

"But Beast...if I'm carrying another man's child...well if I were carrying any child it should be yours. Even though that's not possible, because of...our differences. But still, you don't deserve for me to carry someone else's child. I just hope you won't hurt the baby or send him or her away if it is in fact the case..."

The Beast was shocked. He held her tighter, wondering how she could think he would hurt or banish the baby, if there turned out to be one.

"Belle...please." He said. "Don't you know me better than that? I would never hurt or banish the baby. If there is one, I will treat it as my own child, if you would allow."

"Thank you Beast." Belle choked out. She did know him better than that, her emotions had just gotten the better of her, which is why she said that. "Of course I would allow...but...oh no! What if Gustav comes for the baby?"

"He won't." The Beast said definitively. "Once the staff got rid of the rest of the villagers, they broke into the back room where you and Gustav were. He had just finished up with his deed. And, well, he did not survive the battle that took place as he tried to keep the staff from getting to you. We'll just have to hope there are no more brothers."

Belle didn't like the fact that one was killed, but she realized it was necessary. Then, something else jumped into her head.

"Papa...did they hurt him?"

"No Belle." The Beast said reassuringly. "He's here, at the castle. They never found him. He's been so worried about you since you were taken. I'm sure he'll be happy to know you've come around."

"I should like to see him." Belle said. "But first, I'm still quite tired...I should get some sleep and recover a bit more before I get up."

"Of course. Would you like me to go let him know you have regained consciousness?"

"Please do." Belle said. "Thank you."

The Beast stood up, helping Belle to lay back down. He covered her again and walked out of the room. He knew she would be fine without him right there.

It was mid-morning, and the Beast went straight to Maurice's room next to Belle's. He knocked gently, and after Maurice granted him entrance he went in and saw the old man sitting in a chair. The Beast sat in the chair next to him.

"I came to let you know that Belle has awakened. She's gone back to sleep, but she is no longer unconscious."

"Oh thank you!" Maurice said, a smile crossing his face. "I was so worried she might never wake up!"


	10. A Candid Conversation

_Author's Note: Well, this chapter *was* going to be the one in which we learn if Belle becomes pregnant from her...enounter with Gustave, and that is partly written, but this conversation between Beast and Maurice begs to be written first, and so it shall. _

_Sorry it's been some time since I've updated. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fingers that are plinking away at the keyboard (which I also own lol). BatB and its characters belong to Disney. **

The Beast sat in his room in the West Wing one evening. He wished the requirements of the enchantment had been fulfilled in time. He wanted Belle to be his wife, and he knew she wanted to be, but it wouldn't happen. It couldn't. Though human at heart, he was an animal in form, and therefore could not marry a human. It just wouldn't be proper. So while they loved each other enough to be married, their relationship could only go so far.

It had been a couple of months after Gustave attacked Belle, and she had fully recovered from the blow to the head. But all knew that very soon, it would be known if she was carrying Gustave's child. Gaston's niece or nephew. The Beast ran a paw through his mane, hoping that Belle would not have to have a child sired by such a man. Oh she'd make a wonderful mother, he had no doubt. It was just that...well, he knew she never would have chosen to have a child by Gustave, or Gaston.

"Ahem...Master?" Cogsworth's voice at the door pulled the Beast out of his thoughts. He turned and looked down at the mantle clock. "I have Maurice here, he wishes to speak with you."

"Send him on in." The Beast said.

Cogsworth went back into the hallway, and in came Maurice, who closed the door behind him. The Beast motioned for him to sit in a chair.

"I've been wondering something for some time." The old man said.

"What is that?"

"Well, why is it that you love my daughter?"

The Beast's jaw dropped as he looked at Maurice in shock, and quite frankly, pain.

"What...whatever do you mean, why do I love her? I...I'm afraid I do not understand your question."

"Well, I know it was a requirement of the curse." Replied the old inventor. "And that she love you in return. That's why you fell in love with her. But it didn't happen in time...she returned the love but ten seconds too late. So...why is it you still love her?"

The Beast understood the question slightly better than he did before, but it was still baffling to him. There were a few moments of silence as he tried to figure out how to respond.

"I had a lot to learn about love." He said. "At first it was all about the spell. I had to learn to love a woman and earn her love in return. But once I learned to love...it stopped being about that. At least for the most part. I...I don't know how to explain it, but I was unable to be simply concerned with the spell once I loved her." Silence ensued for a moment more before he continued. "That night after we had dinner and danced, her far-off look told me something was wrong. I inquired, and it was you she was thinking about, wanting to see you. I brought her in here and showed her the mirror. When we learned you were out in the woods near death, I knew there wasn't much time left before the rose lost all petals, but I knew what needed to be done and I told her to go find you. I loved her but couldn't force her to love me, and had I held her captive and unable to rescue you...well my love for her wouldn't allow it. I can't explain it any other way than that. I cared more about her at that point than becoming human again, though I admit is was a very hard thing to give up."

"I see." Maurice said after listening carefully to the Beast's words. "But, why do you still love her? I mean, because you're an animal and she is a human, your relationship can't go as far as it otherwise could."

Again, the Beast ran his paw through his mane. Ironic, he had just been thinking about the limits of their relationship before Maurice came into the room. Suddenly, guilt flooded the Beast when he thought of where Belle's father may have been going with the questions.

"Do...do you think I'm doing her a disservice? Loving her when she could find a human to love?"

"Oh no! I don't mean that at all." Maurice said. "Besides, she obviously loves you. It's just that, well, you only learned to love to break the curse, which didn't happen."

"Well, I can't exactly stop loving her. She's just too...loveable. Her kindness, her...everything about her changed me. And just thinking about that makes me love her all the more. She was able to reach me when no one else could, not even my servants who have known me my whole life. She found the soul within me that had been long buried under not only the selfishness and cruelty that got me in the mess to begin with, but the pain and animalistic rage that was eating away at any shred of humanity I had bit by bit. Had she not come along...I think I'd only have gotten worse. Eventually I fear I'd totally become a wild animal, rampaging through the village eating people, no humanity left. I love her all the more for bringing me out of that downward spiral."

Maurice listened very intently, sometimes nodding during the Beast's speech. What the Beast said did raise another question, though, and after a few moments of pondering, Maurice asked it.

"Beast, what happened when Belle arrived...what was it like, from your perspective?"

That was an interesting question, and the Beast thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, I'd like to go a little bit before that, and start from when you arrived." Though, that whole encounter caused the Beast pain to remember. He took a deep breath. "All those years, I'd been so ashamed of my hideous form, hiding in my castle. I only went out to hunt for food, having long ago abandoned the dinner table. Of course, not many humans would go into the woods, and when they did, they were usually chased back out by wolves...or eaten by them. No human ever saw me in this form, excepting my staff, who, of course, were no longer human but objects. You were the first human to see me, and remember, I thought you had come to stare at me. While this does not excuse what I did, I was very humiliated to have been found out."

"You didn't want a human to see you...even though a human was your only hope?"

"Well, true." The Beast said. "By that point, I'd lost any hope that anyone could learn to love a Beast. And you, well, no offense, but you weren't exactly the type of person who could break the spell anyway. Little did I know Belle would soon be coming for you. I remember being stunned when she offered to take your place. I couldn't understand why she would throw away her freedom like that."

"I don't know which of us was more stunned that day." Maurice said. "I was stunned and horrified. Like I said to her, I'm an old guy. It's not like I have that many years ahead of me, unlike Belle, and she was willing to spend decades in a dungeon in exchange for one who might have one decade left, at best."

"I have to say, while I accepted her offer and threw you out, I kind of had to agree with you." The Beast said. "I couldn't understand why she would promise to remain the prisoner of a Beast her whole life. But her arrival gave me a small shred of hope. Not much, but some. The rose had already begun wilting by that point, I knew it was her or no one. When I got back in the castle after sending you home, Lumiere suggested I offer her a better room. I growled, but decided to do so. I told her she could go anywhere on the castle grounds...except here. She must stay out of the West Wing. I learned that night that she had a lot of spunk."

"Oh, she has spunk." Maurice chuckled.

"That she does. Lumiere suggested I invite her to dinner...of course it would be my first proper meal in years. And I did...well it was more of a demand than an invitation. But she refused. Cogsworth tried to get her to come, but could only tell me of her refusal. I went to the door of her room and yelled for her to come down, but she wouldn't. The servants tried to keep me calm, and I tried to keep myself calm, but when she refused me one too many times, I lost my temper and stormed out, ordering the staff not to feed her unless she would eat with me. Of course, I later learned that they did feed her, and I'm actually glad they did. I was a fool." The Beast sighed. He wished he could undo every mistake he'd ever made. "Later that night, I caught her in the West Wing. I told her to stay out because, well, it was a lot messier than it is now. Furniture strewn all over, walls all clawed...not to mention all the carcasses of animals I'd killed and brought back to eat. I was living like an animal and didn't want her to see it. But I nearly had a heart attack when I caught her here, because she was about to touch the rose, and if she destroyed it...well all would be lost. I flew into a rage, roared at her to get out. I realized too late that I'd made a bad mistake, and a few moments later Lumiere and Cogsworth came and informed me that she had fled the castle. I was sure all hope was lost, she would never love me, so I wasn't going to go after her. But then I heard the wolves howl...I couldn't let her fall prey to them. I got to her just in time to fend off the wolves. I collapsed, wounded, after they ran away...I saw her about to mount her horse before losing consciousness. Next thing I knew she was helping me off of the horse and into the castle. She tended to my wounds, even though I was being...rather difficult."

"Ah, that's my Belle." Maurice said. "I can picture it now. About to mount Philippe, knowing she could escape and go home, then looking back and seeing you injured, and helping you back to the castle."

"I think that's exactly what happened." The Beast said. "She surprised me. I was complaining about the pain of her cleaning my wounds, she told me to hold still. We argued for a moment, I told her this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't run away. She said if I hadn't frightened her, she wouldn't have. I told her she shouldn't have been in the West Wing, and she told me I should learn to control my temper. I had no comeback. I then allowed her to resume her ministrations, and she actually thanked me for saving her life. Nobody had ever thanked me before. That was the turning point. I started to try really hard to change. Over time she became more willing to associate with me. At Lumiere's suggestion, I gave her the library and it became her favorite room in the castle. Then she finally agreed to eat with me. It wasn't a pretty picture, as I had long forgotten how to use silverware and just ate with my face in the bowl. After a failed attempt to use my spoon she raised her bowl in a toast and we drank from it. A bit more time passed, she taught me to feed birds and have snowball fights. She then read to me, and taught me how to read. She also taught me how to use silverware. Before I knew it, I realized that I loved her. Then we had dinner, danced, and then..." The Beast trailed off. "Then...we discovered you were in trouble and I sent her home. I think you pretty much know the rest."

Maurice sat for several minutes. He found it very interesting to listen to the Beast's perspective on what happened.

"And Belle and I got there later that night, when Gaston attacked. You were laying at the edge of the roof, making no attempt to defend yourself until you knew Belle had returned."

"I thought I'd lost her forever." The Beast said softly. "Not only would the curse become permanent, but the one I loved was gone, and I never thought she'd come back. I was just going to let him finish me off." The Beast thought for a moment. "You know, I've failed her..."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't prevent her from being abducted...violated in one of the worst ways a woman could be violated. And now she may be carrying the child of her attacker...the niece or nephew of Gaston. If she is I know she'll make a great mother...but she'd never have chosen to have a child by either of them. I should have done more. I should have stopped it."

"You did what you could, and so did your staff." Maurice said. "To fail her would have been to do nothing."

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Maurice stood up.

"Well, I thank you for your candor in speaking to me. And please understand, I never meant to imply that you shouldn't love her. I'm glad you do. I'm glad you've changed from when we first met."

"So am I." The Beast replied.

"I'll leave you alone now, thank you."

"And thank you." The Beast smiled at the old man, and watched him leave the room.


	11. Confirmation

**Disclaimer: I don't own BatB. At all. **

The next morning, Belle awoke and sat on the edge of her bed. She was contemplating some strange things she'd been experiencing, and wondered if she might be with child. She decided to have a chat with Mrs. Potts. After all, she would have a good idea.

Belle made her way down to the kitchen, where she found Mrs. Potts.

"Mrs. Potts?" She said, concern in her tone. "Are you busy?"

"Oh no, not at all, my dear." Mrs. Potts said in her motherly voice. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead, dearie."

Belle looked around. She'd like to get Mrs. Potts alone, and she especially didn't want any male servants around. Like the ornery stove and many of his staff. Picking the teapot up by the handle, Belle hurriedly made her way to her favorite room in the castle -- the library. She set Mrs. Potts down gently on a table in the corner and sat in a chair. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"You remember what Gustave...did...while he had me unconscious, right?"

Mrs. Potts nodded.

"Well...it's possible that I'm carrying his child. I'm long overdue for a certain event."

"A certain event?"

"Yes." Belle said. "A certain...monthly event."

"Oh." Mrs. Potts said knowingly. "It's by no means conclusive, but there are few things that cause that, especially at your young age. Is anything else going on that would make you wonder?"

"Well, yes." Belle said. "I seem to feel...well I have mood swings. I can be happy one moment, and for no apparent reason become depressed or even weepy. And...well I don't know how to put this delicately." Belle gestured to her breasts. "I'm kind of tender here."

"Ah, it does sound pretty likely, my dear." Mrs. Potts said.

"Is there a way to know conclusively at this stage?" Belle asked. "The sooner I know for sure, the more time there is to prepare if it is indeed the case. Perhaps I should go see the village doctor."

"Perish the thought!" Mrs. Potts said sternly. "Good gracious! Did you hear what you just said, child? After what has happened to you I think you should stay far away from that village." She thought for a moment. "We do have a resident doctor here, but since he's, well, not a human, he'll be limited in his abilities to figure anything out. He might be able to do something, though. Do you want me to fetch him?"

"Yes, please." Belle stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll wait in my room. We can see what he has to say."

About fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Potts came into Belle's room, accompanied by a medical bag hopping along beside her.

"Belle, dear, have you met Alfonse yet? He was our staff doctor before we transformed."

"No, I haven't met him yet." Belle said, wondering exactly how many of the servants she still managed not to have met. "Hello, sir, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, mademoiselle." Alfonse said. "Now, Mrs. Potts said you're wondering if you are pregnant after this encounter you had with a man from the village several weeks ago?"

"Yes." Belle said.

"Okay, well, please tell me what's going on that makes you wonder."

"Well, I'm long overdue for a period...almost time for the next one. And my breasts are tender and sometimes I'm having mood swings, happy one minute and weepy the next."

"Ah, I see." Alfonse said. "All early signs. Anything else?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, well, I'm going to have to examine you. Please lay down on the bed, on your back, and pull up your dress."

Belle paused, not entirely comfortable with pulling up her dress for a stranger. But this was a doctor, she realized, so she complied. Using his hands-turned-bag-straps, Alfonse gently felt around her lower abdomen.

"Well, I don't detect anything on palpation yet." He said. "But it would be very small at this point, so I probably wouldn't. Any tenderness there?"

"Yes, a bit."

"Okay, well, I'm going to take a listen. Please forgive the intrusion, mademoiselle, but first I'll listen up high on your chest for your own heartbeat. That will help me to distinguish that from any other heartbeats." Alfonse pressed his side against Belle's chest. After listening for a moment, he did the same on her abdomen, repositioning himself several times to listen in different place. Finally, he righted himself. "Okay, you may put your dress back down sit up if you like."

Belle did so, and waited for the medical bag to speak once more.

"I do hear another heartbeat in there, besides your own." Alfonse said. "It is official, you are carrying a child. I would congratulate you, but considering the circumstances, perhaps such would be inappropriate."

"Well, thank you, Monsieur Alfonse." Belle said. "At least I now know."

"You're welcome. Have someone fetch me if you need anything." The doctor then hopped out of the room.

"Well," Mrs. Potts said. "You'll make a fine mother."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts." Belle said. "I suppose I'll have to tell the Beast and Papa. I can't say I'm disappointed to be a mother, as I've always wanted to be one...but...well, given the circumstances..."

"I know sweetheart." Mrs. Potts said kindly. "But at least the child won't have his or her father around. Now, how about we go get you some breakfast? You're eating for two now, you know."


	12. Because Of A Belated Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own BatB or the characters within. **

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to try to wrap this story up in this chapter. For a while I had no idea where I'd end, and a pregnancy is a pretty weird place to end, but I already have one other story in progress and have more in mind...soooo, I shall try to end it here. Since having Belle pregnant is kinda an awkward place to end, I'm sure I'll be doing a sequel at some point. _

That afternoon, it was time to tell the Beast. Belle already told her father after breakfast, and Maurice was very supportive and encouraging. Belle was sure the Beast would be, but she couldn't help but feel like this was going to place a burden on him, a burden she didn't want him to have to carry. She made her way to the door of the Beast's room in the West Wing and gently knocked on it.

"Come in." The Beast replied.

Belle opened the door a little ways and stepped in.

"Beast..." Her voice was quiet, and almost apologetic. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Belle?" The Beast sensed distress in Belle's face and in her tone. He walked toward her and took her hands in his massive paws. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember what Gaston's brother did to me?

"Yes, of course." The Beast said. "I remember all too well."

"Well..." Belle drew a deep breath. "I'm...I'm carrying his child. Mrs. Potts had the staff physician look at me and it has been confirmed." At this point, Belle burst into tears. "Oh Beast I'm so sorry."

The Beast drew Belle into his arms and held her close to him.

"Shhhh, Belle, you have no need to apologize."

"Yes I do." Belle said. "I'll be having a child, and it's not yours. Sure, the two of us can't have children...but still you'll always have to know I'm the mother of someone else's child."

"Belle, listen to me." The Beast ran his fingers though her hair. "What he did wasn't your fault."

"The whole thing is my fault." Belle sobbed. "It wouldn't have happened if not for the fact I was too late to break the spell."

The Beast frowned. Was Belle blaming herself for everything again, just like she did soon after he was attacked by Gaston?

"Belle, what form I'm in, or the form of the staff, has no bearing on whether or not this could have happened to you." The Beast said. He directed Belle to his chair, sat down, and drew her onto his lap.

"Maybe not." Belle said. "But if Gaston hadn't attacked you and fallen off the roof, there would have been no need for revenge. And you were attacked because I showed you the villagers in the mirror."

"Belle, are you blaming yourself for that whole thing again?" The Beast lifted her face and looked into her eyes. He spoke gently, but firmly. "We've been through this, remember? Why must you go down this road of self-torture again? You did what you had to do to protect your father. And honestly, you did what I would have told you to do had I known about the situation."

"But out of all of this, I have a child, and the child will have no father."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Belle." The Beast said gently. "If you would permit, I'll fill the role of a father for the child."

"Are you sure that wouldn't be too much of a burden?"

"Of course it would be no burdern Belle."

"But Beast, what if this child has the personality of his or her father and uncle?" Belle said. "What if the child grows up and wants to kill you? And violate women?"

"That won't happen, Belle." The Beast said. "It can't. Not with you raising them. It's impossible to be around you and have a hard heart, I should know. You changed me."

"Beast, I've lived with Gaston in my village for several years." Belle said. "And his heart remained hard. Not everyone has it in them to change. You...the kind man inside you was there your whole life, it just never got a chance to show, it was never nurtured."

"And you nurtured it. And you'll nurture the child from day one."

"Yes, but what if the child has a personality that nurturing alone cannot affect?"

"Belle, listen." The Beast again held her close against him. "The child will grow to be just as kind as you. I'm sure of it. And I'll help you nurture him or her."

"Thank you Beast." Belle said. "But...are you sure you don't resent me...and all that's happened...with the belated confession of my love and all?"

"Belle, I love you." The Beast said. "I could never resent you."

Belle again began to sob, overwhelmed with all of the emotions she was experiencing. The Beast held her, and would as long as she needed.


End file.
